


Goblin Fruit

by Nowanuno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Fantasy, Gangbang, Goblins, M/M, Mild Stuffing, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowanuno/pseuds/Nowanuno
Summary: A displaced tribe of goblins capture a human and have a very particular use for him.





	

It was quite a muddle that the twins had gotten them into, though they could hardly be blamed for it. The pair were still so young, their brows barely furrowed, and life outside the caves was still fresh and new. If fate had been kinder they never would of had to take on such a task so early. That they had gone and taken this first step alone was foolish. That they had succeeded was admirable.  
  
Blixit shook his head, making the beads and bones in his wide ears sway, and set a hand to each downturned head, still mottled with youthful pink, and rubbed gently. "You've both done an incredible thing."  
  
Snapping up, great yellow eyes peered up at him and took heart from his smile and the gleam of needle-like teeth in it.  
  
"Then it's a good catch?" Wullix asked, ears lifting.  
  
Blixit looked to their captive, bound and trembling. Each breath pushed loud and harsh against the gag while brown eyes fixed upon them. Fear and defiance warred within that gaze and stood out in every tense line of its helpless form.  
  
"It appears to be male." Blixit said, noting the extra fur along the face. Not a full mane, so it was still young, if he was any judge.  
  
"Are males no good?" Ord asked, ears drooping.  
  
Blixit gave another shake of his head. "It just means I've got some work to do before he can be of any use to us."  
  
The yellow eyes then shone and their wide ears perked high. Blixit laughed, heart lifted by their display of enthusiasm and anticipation for what he considered dull work. "I'll get to work as we travel. And you two will help."  
  
Before the young goblins could express their excitement and honour at being privy to watching and participating in shaman's magic, Blixit raised a tattooed hand and schooled his features to bring about a small frown and crease in his soft wrinkled brow. "It will be harder to move with such a big one in tow." He looked from one youngling to the other. "And you're sure he was alone? We can't afford to let any of his kin come looking for him and track us."  
  
A visible shudder went through both twins as they nodded their heads emphatically. And even as Blixit tried to remain the wizened brave elder for their benefit, a shiver still stole down his spine, reminding him of his own youth, inexperience, and fears. They all knew equally well the consequences of discovery.  
  
"We'll be careful, and cover our tracks." Wullix said, his minor wrinkles furrowing deep lines filled with determination.  
  
"We'll march faster so we reach the new caves sooner." Ord insisted, balling his fists.  
  
Blixit beamed, revitalized. "You're both such very good kits... no, very good tribeblings."  
  
"You really think so?" Wullix's brow went smooth again.  
  
"Are we really ready, Venerable?" Ord gasped.  
  
No, thought Blixit, but he had no choice. The three of them were all that remained of tribe Shining Hand.  
  
"The spirits bless you both, delivering this human to you, and you have done well by them in showing that you are worthy of their gift. You do them proud. Them, and all of our dear fellow tribeblings, who watch over us. Shining Hand will prosper again!"  


* * *

  
For some days and nights they travelled. Putting as much distance as they could between them and their old, ravaged home, while burdened with all they could carry from their sundered lives, and forcing along a stubborn, unwilling human. Blixit often had to stay Wullix's hand, as the young goblin grew tired and frustrated with the creature. It was important that they not harm the human, Blixit said, though he too was growing weary and had wanted to be further along by now. The nights were growing colder and their rations stretched thin.  
  
_"Why are you doing this? Kill me already!"  
  
_ The human was making noise again, just as soon as his gag was removed.  
  
_"Kill me! Kill me!"_ The twins parroted, having no understanding of the words and only wishing to rile their captor. Blixit however, knew enough to scowl at their choice of teasing this night. "Stop that, both of you," he hissed, baring his teeth.  
  
_"Get away from me, you vile thing! I'll not let you fatten me up and be your feast!"  
  
_ This again? Blixit sighed and shook his head. _"Soup no fat!"_ he said, firm as ever and swirling the contents to show that it was really mostly broth. Hardly enough to plump up a growing human, not that they wanted to. _"No eat human. Blech."_ Exaggerating his expression, he turned and made loud hacking sounds.  
  
Still the human remained doubtful and sneered. Blixit rolled his large green eyes and offered a spoonful of soup.  
  
_"Then it's poison!"  
  
__"No poison! No fat! Stupid human belly rumble so loud. Eat soup, belly quiet, human strong."  
  
_ "Give it up, Venerable." Wullix said, coming over and sneering down at the human. "He's too dumb to know what's good for him."  
  
Ord came over to Blixit's other side and crouched, hands on his cheeks and elbows on his knees, eyes round as he grinned at the human. "He's not dumb, just stubborn. Just give him the fruit, he eats that just fine."  
  
Blixit's shoulders sagged and the bowl came to rest in his lap. "It's not good for him to eat that alone. If he gets too weak we won't be able to put him to work."  
  
"Do we really need him? Because I'm wishing we'd never found him." Wullix moved to give the human a kick, but was stopped by the sweep of Blixit's hand. It did not strike him, but ushered him back, and he cowered under the elder goblin's angry glare.  
  
"Shame on you, Wullix." Blixit's features softened and he brought his hand up to lay gentle upon the youngling's cheek. "I know this is difficult. Our wounds are still fresh and we have much to hate the humans for. But if we want to survive, we need a human. And we've been fortunate, blessed even, to have found one before the winter comes." When Wullix then closed his eyes and leaned into his hand Blixit smiled. "Ord, fetch the bag. It's not ideal, but we have to keep going."  
  
Ord returned with a sack, dyed red and adorned with four black handprints. Blixit thanked him and took up the bag, handing off the soup to Wullix who was quick to consume it. The human was watching them again, and that made Blixit smile. At least this part was easy. The spirits had been kind to him in that regard.  
  
From the bag Blixit drew out a fruit the size of a fist and covered in a scarlet shaded peel. Laying it in the palm of his tattooed hand, he set the bag aside and drew a claw down the fruit's side. Like a flowering bud the peel then drew back in perfect sections to reveal the heart of the fruit; juicy and purple.  
  
The human's gaze never faltered and he licked his lips while squirming in the dirt.  
  
Blixit shook his head. "You would not be so eager if only you ate something else," he said, though the human was ignorant of his words. Taking each segment in turn, he brought it to the human's lips. The human practically strained himself from his ties to lean in to accept each and consumed them with voracious joy.  
  
Ord tittered, rocking from one foot to the next in his low crouch. "He says we poison the soup, but look how happy he is to eat the real poison."  
  
"It's not poison, Ord. It won't hurt him him." Blixit corrected sternly, fingers splayed while the human licked them free of juice. The human was so much nicer this way, docile and eager.  
  
Wullix offered a sage nod. "It's magic thanks to Blixit and the spirits. Mind magic."  
  
Blixit gave a little nod, unable to contest the words. It was a little more simple and complex than that, but the difference in the human's behavior was such that it must look like Blixit was taking control over the human. How disillusioned would the young goblins be if he told them the bounds of human greed and obsession, and how goblin shamans long ago had discovered the addictive nature of certain seemingly innocuous goblin bred fruits on humans.  
  
Eyeing the sac and tool of his magic, Blixit sent up a silent prayer to the spirits, beseeching them to continue blessing the seeds within, and let him keep their human in check.  


* * *

  
"Venerable One! Venerable, I found it!" Wullix came hurrying through the brush, his grin wide and toothsome.  
  
"Found it?" the older goblin asked, pulling the tether round Danith's neck to keep him close. Danith glared down at Blixit, but kept quiet.  
  
"The lake!" Wullix cried.  
  
Blixit and Ord's ears perked high. "Show us!" Ord said. Wullix had barely turned before the other two goblins were pushing or dragging their human along to follow.  
  
Barreling through trees and bushes and thriving vegetation, it took only moments for the foliage to thin and fall away, revealing a large and sparkling lake. "Is this really the place?" Ord asked, while Blixit scanned the area with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said, quietly. "Yes! There," he pointed to a large boulder along the sandy shore to the west. A stubborn little tree grew from its peak. "The spirits showed me such a stone as a marker. Oh my dear younglings, we're very close now."  
  
A brief trade of grins and the twins hopped about, cheering.  
  
Blixit beamed, awash with joy and hope and pride. "Come, we should get ourselves cleaned up while we have this chance." He gave Danith's leash a firm tug. "Especially this one."  
  
Ord took hold of the leash, smiling up at Danith, though he was met with the usual scowl. "How do I tell him he needs to let me undress him?"  
  
"Say _clean_ and _bath_." Blixit offered, removing his own clothes; robes that had dulled in colour and become frayed at every hem, hardly befitting for the honoured shaman he was trying to be. "Though he'll probably make a fuss about it. Grant us a moment and we'll help." He looked to Wullix and saw that he hadn't removed so much as his vest. "Wullix, you need to wash up too."  
  
"I know, I know." Wullix said. "But I saw some boar tracks while I was scouting ahead."  
  
"And they were fresh?"  
  
Wullix nodded. "I'm sure they were. We still have some travel left, so I think getting a full meal and stocking up would be best."  
  
Blixit smiled and set a hand to Wullix's head. "All right. Go see what you can find, but try not to wander too far. You are worth more to us than a full belly."  
  
Wullix offered a quick but firm bob of his head, his face full of a warrior's determination that made Blixit's heart swell with pride. A moment later however, watching the young goblin slip silent into the surrounding forest, worry and doubt threatened to consume him.  
  
It was bliss to then be distracted by the shouts of Ord and the human.  
  
" _Bath! Bath!_ " Ord was shouting and pointing to the lake.  
  
Danith was on the ground, squirming away from the spindly little hands that kept trying to reach out for him. " _Don't touch me, you little monster!_ "  
  
"He never makes things simple, does he?" Blixit lamented as he came up to the pair, amused by how wide those brown eyes tried to go. He must appear quite the sight, Blixit realized, knowing that under normal circumstances there was little chance for a human to lay eyes on a nude goblin. With a little smirk Blixit let the human take him in, knowing already that as a human, Danith found anything "other" to be almost repulsive.  
  
" _You're a woman!_ "  
  
Blixit chuckled and shook his head. He did not have the flawed composition of letting his precious private bits hang out in the open, but all the trappings of a male were indeed where they needed to be. Perhaps one day Danith would see them otherwise, Blixit mused. " _Bath now. Be clean. Is good._ "  
  
Danith was still, and continued to look over the scrawny humanoid form. It looked much like a malnourished child, with limbs that were a little too long, legs that bent in a bestial way, and feet that were like naked paws. And just like the goblin's head and wide ears, the skin throughout was mottled in shades of green and grey. " _How do I know you're not just tidying me up to eat me?_ " he asked, looking back into those large, feline like eyes.  
  
Another shake of his head and Blixit smiled, keeping his lips closed so as not to show off his sharp teeth. " _No eat. Never eat. Be clean. Clean good. Feel good._ "  
  
Squirming on the forest floor, Blixit could see that Danith did want to take up the offer, gazing with longing at the lake. " _Alright._ "  
  
Blixit held back the wave of relief and nodded to Ord. With a bright smile Ord went back to attacking the fastenings on Danith's clothes. Danith flinched once for the sudden flurry of action, but allowed it and even moved to help ease the progress.  
  
When Danith's wrists were freed he rubbed at the chafed skin and looked to the forest. Blixit's eyes narrowed as he watched the play of contemplation and weighing of  options cross over Danith's face. " _You'll give me one of those fruits after. Won't you?_ "  
  
Now Blixit's eyes grew wider and when he smiled, he could not help the flash of his fangs. " _Yes. Be good. Get fruit. Promise._ "  
  
The speed in which Danith rose to his feet to shed the rest of his clothes, pleased Blixit to such extent that he sent out another silent thanks to the spirits. Opening his eyes after, he held back a light laugh at the expression on Ord's face.  
  
"Is that really his penis?"  
  
The incredulity in that tone tipped Blixit over and he put a hand to his mouth, muffling his laugh. "It is."  
  
"And it just hangs out like this all the time?" Ord reached over slowly, the pads of his fingers brushing along the human's exposed member.  
  
Danith jumped away, glaring at Ord while bringing his hands down to cover and protect himself. Through the patchy remains of his face fur his skin flushed bright and red. Blixit laughed and shook his head. "Such a flawed creature." His spindly fingers waved at the pair in broad shooing motions. " _Go bath. Go. Safe."  
  
_ Danith looked less than convinced, but moved forward when Ord beckoned him. His hands remaining over his privates.  
  
For a brief time goblins and human experienced a shared moment of bliss. The water was cool, but refreshing, and rubbing away the dirt and dust of travel ushered in a joyful feeling of rejuvenation.  
  
Blixit pretended to be distracted by the fish that came over to investigate the intruders to their domain. Through the corner of his eye he watched as Ord crept close to Danith, peering at the man's naked form with open curiosity and admiration. As far as humans went Danith wasn't a bad specimen, Blixit concluded. And certainly Danith would grow more appealing once he lost the rest of that face fur and began putting more meat on those bones.  
  
That the fur, while not so full and thick as on some older males, was shedding off his face and chest with each pass of his hands, had brought about some panic in Danith. Staring down at the dark wet hairs clinging to his fingers and stretched along his palm, he didn't hear the small goblin trying to get his attention. But when Ord grew frustrated with being ignored, he reached over without shame or hesitation and poked at the human's cock.  
  
" _What the nine hells are you doing_?!"  
  
The word Ord spat out was a garbled mix of goblin and human, impossible for either Danith or Blixit to understand, though it brought them to trade stares. Ord tried again, a little more goblin in the pronunciation and Blixit laughed.  
  
" _What? What does it want?_ "  
  
" _Ord say smaller. Danith cock smaller._ "  
  
The wet face went bright red and he glared down at Ord. " _It's cold! It... it shrinks when it's cold._ _That's normal_."  
  
Through laughter Blixit translated, and finished with, "See? Very flawed creatures these humans."  
  
Ord's brow furrowed with fine and lovely wrinkles and he went from Danith's side to stand in front of the human. At his full height Ord only came up to Danith's sternum. "Ord _waaaarmmm Danix_."  
  
" _What?"  
  
_ Ord's hands dipped down under the surface of the water and took hold of Danith. Crying out, Danith stumbled back, and found Blixit behind him. Anticipating the progression of the growing young goblin's fascination, Blixit had moved in to lend his aid. Fingers folded over Danith's arms to keep him steady and in place. A firm flexion of his digits displayed the superior strength hiding in his small form. The older goblin might be gaunt from hunger and hard travel, but he was still more than a match for one equally worn out human.  
  
_"Let go_ ," Danith pleaded, tense yet reacting to the clumsy, though pleasant, touch. The hands were softer than he'd expected, the fingers long and gentle as they rubbed him from base to tip and back again. But it was still a goblin.  
  
Ord peeked up at Danith's strained face then looked round at Blixit. "Should I stop?"  
  
"Do you want to?" Blixit asked.  
  
Ord shook his head, his gaze dropping to his handiwork. "I... I think I want to do more." He let one hand move haltingly over Danith's chest, fingers rubbing at a nipple, working it into a firm nub. When Danith whimpered, Ord withdrew as though burned.  
  
"Keep going." Blixit said, calm and coaxing.  
  
"Is it really all right?" Ord asked, trembling and longing to continue the intimate exploration.  
  
Blixit nodded. "It's what must be done. You're old enough now to undertake this duty." He chuckled at the confusion lingering on Ord's face. "Well, regardless, you like this human and feel a desire for him. Embrace that desire and him."  
  
Ears remained drooped and Ord again looked up at Danith. Defiance and anger peered down at him. "But he doesn't want me to touch him."  
  
"He will, in time."  
  
"M-maybe I'll wait until then." Ord took another step back.  
  
Blixit sighed. "Very well. But you should finish what you started." Still holding Danith he twitched a finger downward. "It's not good to leave human males in such a state."  
  
The half formed erection may go away on its own. Blixit knew that, but there was an opportunity here and it was best to fan the flames and keep Ord's interest piqued now.  
  
"O-oh," Ord cried, eyes growing wide. "It's bigger than before." The wide ears began to lift and a faint smile formed. "I-I did make it warm."  
  
A small laugh from Blixit and he ushered Danith towards the shore, getting his waist out of the water so they could both have a better look at him. Ord's eyes became large as a pair of full moons. "It's all stiff and dark." Poking the pad of his finger along the exposed tip, Ord made Danith's member give a slight bob and a hiss come through Danith's clenched teeth.  
  
Ord started at the sound, looking up to Danith's flushed face. The colouring of the features much more visible with so much less fur. "Does it hurt to touch it?"  
  
"It'll only hurt the longer you leave it untouched," Blixit replied.  
  
"Can... can you tell him that I'll take care of him? That I won't let him be hurt?" Ord asked, fingers reaching out to touch, but hesitating from making that final contact.  
  
"I'll try." Blixit rubbed his hands up and down Danith's arms, moving quick lest Danith sense he had a moment's respite from the hold. " _Danith. Ord want... Ord make feel better. Feel good._ "  
  
"Ord?" Danith gritted, looking down at the younger goblin. Those eyes grown so large, and even on that alien face, looked hopeful to him. " _I don't... I don't want to be touched by goblins. It's wrong and it's perverted!_ " But he shuddered, his cock even now continuing to react. Betraying him as he thought of soft touches upon the sensitive flesh, and even a goblin's touch, surprising in its gentleness, seemed better than nothing.  
  
" _But Danith want feel good?_ " Blixit offered as a counter.  
  
A frustrated gasp, almost a sob, left Danith before he nodded, with more enthusiasm than he truly felt.  
  
Blixit gave Ord a nod in turn and Ord's face lit up. A tiny joyful cry and his hands were upon Danith again. Hurried but careful, mindful of his little claws while he let the velvety pads map the shape of Danith's shaft. In his eagerness Ord drew closer, marvelling at how much harder and hotter his prize became. His warm breath brushed along the skin as he inhaled the human scent and felt a little shiver go down his own spine.  
  
Both sets of wide goblin ears perked up when Danith groaned. The mix of lamentation and pleasure widening their smiles. Blixit's hold tightened as Danith jerked within it, but he chuckled softly as he realized there was no attempt at escape being made, just an excited thrust forward into Ord's administrations. So he rubbed those arms in apology and encouragement, purring quietly.  
  
" _I can't... no... don't do any more... I'm going to..._ " A string of jumbled, desperate words fell from Danith's mouth amid gulps of air and drawn out moans. The quality of the sounds made the goblins purr louder and press against the human closer. Blixit even nuzzled his back, while Ord's hand moved faster and his hold became tighter.  
  
Ord let out a cry when Danith arched towards him with one final yell. Sticky thick fluid shot out from Danith's cock and onto Ord's short muzzle and face. Stunned, he continued to keep his grip on the shaft, unwittingly letting it aim directly at him.  
  
Blixit snorted and muffled his laughter against Danith's arm. Danith panted, gradually looking downward at the bemused, blinking goblin. " _Oh my gods._ "  
  
"Venerable, is this... is this the human seed?" Ord asked, letting go of Danith at last and letting both hands hover near his face, unsure of what should be done about the situation.  
  
Reining himself in, after one final snort, Blixit gave a sage nod. "It is. But worry not, human males expel so much of it it's no more sacred than rain."  
  
"Oh, okay." And with that, Ord began to wipe his face clean though his long tongue slipped out to instinctively help and caught a bit of that mess which gave him pause. "It... it doesn't taste too bad."  
  
"Some of our kind are fond of the flavour and have been known to purposely seek it out." Blixit pointed out, holding Danith firm again. The human was unsteady, the act taking much out of his already weakened form. And Blixit suspected too that Danith was reeling and seeking to overcome his human sensibilities.  
  
One claw at his mouth, Ord's eyes were fixed upon the human's cock, which had returned to its former size and lack of rigidity. Blixit beamed approvingly, but gave a shake of his head. "He's too weak to try that again right away. But like the rain, after a time, he'll return in full force." Blixit gave Danith a little pat on the arm. "Now let us finish cleaning and see if Wullix has been successful in his hunt."  


* * *

  
They feasted that night on boar. It had been a slow old thing, but large and healthy, and Blixit showered Wullix with praise for having taken it down alone and armed only with his spear.  
  
They knew they should take care, for it had been too long since their last full meal. But once the meat began to roast and fill their senses, the goblins could scarcely stop themselves and ate until their bellies bloated.  
  
Blixit lay propped against a tree, licking a set of fingers free of grease, while the other set rubbed at his taut tummy, trying to sooth the angry rumblings inside it. He didn't care that he felt strained and sore, the taste had been wonderful. By morning, if the spirits willed it, he would be revitalized and more than ready to continue on, and would do so with a spring in his step.  
  
" _Dinner's done. Now give me my fruit._ "  
  
Blixit blinked, having just about slipped into sleep midlick, and found Danith leaning over him, arms folded. Another blink and Blixit realized that none of them had bound the human after their cleaning. They'd meant to let him dress and tie him up after, but then Wullix had returned dragging his kill, and the elation of such a success and the promise of fresh food had thrown such caution out the window.  
  
But Danith had stayed, even free of his bonds, and for the first time, had shared a meal with the goblins. And clearly he'd taken more care than his captors had. Blixit groaned and pushed himself up the tree, one hand cradling his stomach as it protested the move. The twins lay passed out from their gorging, a gnawed bone hanging out of Wullix's mouth as he snored.  
  
" _Danith... hungry?_ "  
  
Danith's lip curled. " _I wasn't as much of a glutton as you three._ "  
  
" _Because want fruit?_ " A little smile cut through Blixit's grimace when Danith flinched. So he had purposely saved room for his treat, how cute. Blixit chuckled softly and pointed to their belongings. " _Bag._ "  
  
It amused Blixit to see how quickly Danith turned and how reckless he was in searching through the goblin luggage before coming up with the mystical bag. It looked small in the human's hold, barely more than a pouch. Blixit waited for Danith to bring it over, then frowned as the human stood there, rooted.  
  
" _I don't need you to dole them out like scraps anymore._ "  
  
The cold manner in which Danith spoke made Blixit tense. " _No no. Need Blixit to give_."  
  
" _Like cold fire I do! Look!_ " Danith opened the bag and drew out one of the scarlet fruit. Blixit gasped. Danith grinned and looked into the bag. " _And you've been holding out on me. There's tons in here!_ "  
  
"What?!" Blixit cried and shook his head. " _No no. Need Blixit, not... bag not for human!_ "  
  
Danith laughed, not understanding, and gave a savage bite of that precious fruit in his hand, peel and all. Danith moaned as he sucked the juices that came flowing out, the lewd sound making Ord's ears twitch though he stirred no further.  
  
Spitting out the bite of peel, he glared at Blixit, the purple juices around his mouth looked dark and terrifying in the firelight. " _I'm going to go now, and I'm taking these with me._ " Tucking the bag against his side, he swept down and grabbed the dagger they had used to cut up the boar, a dagger that had originally belonged to Danith.  
  
Blade still bloodied, Danith pointed the weapon at Blixit. " _I won't be caught a second time, and if you come after me, I'll kill all of you._ "  
  
" _D-do... do not go!_ " Blixit cried, or rather, begged. Sinking to his knees, he knew that in his fool-wrought state, he could do nothing else. That everything would end in such a stupid way, brought tears to his big green eyes.  
  
To have the goblin crying and sobbing at his escape, was not something Danith had expected. Not something anyone could have expected really. " _I-I'm leaving you with the meat. It's just... just a bag of fruit I'm taking._ " He looked to the bag with its little black handprints on red.  
  
Blixit rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and sniffled. " _Take fruit. Take lots fruit. Do not go. Danith do not go._ " The mystic bag had belonged to Moxtuba, the previous shaman and his mentor. Aside from some sentiment, having been well taught he could always make another, but he could not however, hope to get another human before the winter came.  
  
Danith fidgeted, casting looks to his chosen escape route and then down at the kneeling, sobbing, engorged goblin. " _I don't get it. You're not going to eat me or kill me. Why do you want to keep me here?_ "  
  
Blixit sobbed. " _Need Danith. Need Danith... for Shining Hand_."  
  
Brown eyes narrowed and Danith's hold on the dagger tensed. " _The Shining Hand? What's that?_ "  
  
" _Blixit, Ord, Wullix, Shining Hand._ " The goblin gestured to each as they were named, then swept his hand out to encompass them all, trying not to let his frustration for not speaking the same tongue cloud what little understanding he could get across.  
  
" _You want me to be a member of your tribe? Of Shining Hand._ "  
  
Blixit nodded as emphatically as he could and choked back a sob born in part from relief.  
  
" _But I'm a human, not a goblin._ "  
  
Teary green eyes, shimmering in the fire, fixed upon Danith. " _Human strong. Shining Hand need strong human._ "  
  
Danith lowered the dagger and his stance eased, but did not yet relax entirely. " _You... you haven't exactly been welcoming you know. Keeping me tied up and pushing me around._ "  
  
Blixit coughed on a mournful puff of mirthless laughter. " _Human be Shining Hand. Blixit... ask?_ "  
  
Danith flushed, his mouth downturned and brow knitted. Blixit smiled at the human's chagrin while tears slipped down his mottled cheeks. The green gaze then lowered to the floor and the smile ebbed away. " _Danith have..._ tr- _ibe to return to?_ "  
  
" _Me?"  
  
_ Blixit had tried to ask him questions before, but other than his name, any information had been like squeezing water out of a stone. Until now, when it appeared Blixit's desperation had been enough to catch the human off guard and open him up. If only he'd been pushed to revealing such a pitiful display earlier, Blixit thought.  
  
" _No. There's no tribe or family waiting for me._ " Danith scuffed a foot on the ground, staring at the boot mark left. " _I was trying to find a place in the woods, some abandoned cabin I could take over, when the little ones ambushed me._ "  
  
What chance and luck it had been that just the night previous to Danith's capture Blixit had told the young goblins that if they could find a human their ruined tribe could grow strong again. He hadn't even explained what use they would have for a human, only said it as an offhanded remark while making their meal. But somehow, they had found one lone wandering male and caught him. If that wasn't the work of the spirits, Blixit would eat Moxtuba's mystic bag himself.  
  
Another smile came to Blixit's lips and he extended a hand to Danith. " _Danith come. Find cave, be home, Shining Hand need Danith. Need family._ "  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Danith looked from that clawed and padded hand to Blixit's face. " _Settle down in a cave? With goblins?_ "  
  
Blixit retracted his hand and held it to his chest. His thin lower lip jutted out. " _Goblin bad?_ "  
  
" _Sure they're bad! Everyone says so._ " Danith cried, waving his dagger about, as if trying to find something to point to that would emphasise his point.  
  
Pouting, Blixit snorted. " _Everyone stupid. Some human bad, some human good. Shining Hand good goblin. No hurt human. No eat human._ "  
  
" _No, you just coerce them to join your tribe. Which I don't think is very good._ " Danith looked down at the bag in the crook of his arm. " _But it's not very bad either, I guess. And if I stay, for now, I can eat as much as these fruits as I want, right?_ "  
  
That brought about another frown. " _Bad to eat lots._ "  
  
" _Why? Are they actually poisonous?_ "  
  
Blixit shook his head. " _Not poison._ " Only magic, but Danith never got around to accusing him of using that.  
  
" _Then I'll take my chances._ "  
  
Blixit murmured wordless discontent, wishing he could say why consuming multiple magicly imbibed fruit at once was bad. Wishing even more that he knew the answer. Moxtuba had not gotten around to that part in the lesson, having only just finished teaching the magic of how to get the fruit to grow within the bag so it could be used and showing the proper effects on a human female.  
  
" _And I won't be tied up any more._ " Danith growled.  
  
" _Danith stay, no need to tie._ " Blixit pointed out, offering a small smile.  
  
Danith nodded to that and slowly sank down to sit on the blanket that had been laid out for him. They may have kept him bound, but they'd always tried to keep him comfortable, at least as much as possible given their lack of commodities and luxuries. The dagger was set down, but remained close enough to take up again in a hurry, and Danith stripped the rest of the fruit so he could eat it. Unlike being fed segment by segment, Danith shoved the whole fruit into his mouth, and had only just swallowed when he took out another.  
  
He peeled this one with greater leisure and stared into the fire before flicking his gaze up to Blixit. " _I'll only stay so long as it suits me. We'll do better if we work together, but if I see a better option, I'm leaving. Okay?_ "  
  
Blixit settled back against the tree and nodded. It seemed that that was to be the end of it. His faith kept his smile in place and gave him the courage to close his eyes and invite sleep. Whispering doubts and worries plagued his mind, telling him that when he woke, Danith would be gone and all hope with him. But he remained certain that the spirits brought Danith, a lonely, familyless human to them, and he had just witnessed their favour as they allowed Danith to pull more of their blessed fruit from the shaman's bag.  
  
Listening to the slurping sounds of Danith consuming yet another of those fruit offerings, Blixit began to drift off. Both thanking the spirits and praying that come morning he would be fortunate enough in seeing the results of their continued benevolence.  


* * *

  
Blixit was roused the next morning to the shrill cries of the twins' voices and their paws scrambling about the camp, clawing at the dirt and kicking up whatever befell their panicked paths.  
  
"We forgot to tie up the human!" Wullix was shouting. "And now he's made a run for it!"  
  
"Oh! Oh, we have to find him! We can't lose him." Ord was whimpering. "You can track him, right?"  
  
"If I can track a boar, I can track one lousy human. And when we get him we'll make sure he never escapes again!"  
  
Blixit groaned, and kept his eyes squeezed shut. How could he have been so wrong? A lump formed in his throat as the blackest despair washed over him. They could try to find a human in the spring, he urged himself, but with only the three of them it would be very difficult. No, impossible. Impossible for only three, his despair cried.  
  
Through a film of tears Blixit saw Wullix take up his spear and start off towards the trees. Wullix had gone only a few steps when Ord's ears perked up and he waved to the youngest goblin and hissed, "Wait! I hear something headed this way."  
  
Danith strolled through the trees to meet the pair, with several fish dangling from one hand. "Oh. You two are up. I was wondering what all that noise was."  
  
Blixit rolled and clamoured to his feet, fighting away his blanket and not daring to take his eyes off the human. "What did you just say?"  
  
Danith stared at him. "Wh-what did I... what did _you_ just say?!"  
  
The twins let out a collective gasp. Ord's hands flying to his mouth.  
  
"He just spoke Goblin." Wullix said, jaw slack.  
  
Danith then blinked at Wullix. "That's not... I didn't..."  
  
"You did! You are!" Blixit replied, coming closer, arms outstretched at his sides and just held back from flapping about like an excited kitling. "You can understand the words I'm speaking right now, can't you?"  
  
Danith gulped. "When did you get so... good at talking?"  
  
Ord giggled and clapped his hands together. "Oh this is so wonderful!"  
  
Wullix frowned. "How is it possible?"  
  
Blixit smiled and gave a slow shake of his head. "The spirits must have done it." The corners of his lips curved upward and his eyes gleamed. "How many goblin fruits did you eat last night?"  
  
Danith averted his gaze, unnerved by how clearly he could understand the goblins and how well spoken, almost eloquent, they sounded. He offered a shrug to Blixit's question. "Just a couple."  
  
Blixit looked over to where he'd last seen Danith and did a quick count of the discarded peels strewn about the spot. Certainly more than a couple. What a marvelous surprise the spirits had given them.  
  
"Should we still tie him up?" Wullix asked.  
  
"No!" Ord cried before Blixit could explain the agreement he and Danith had come to. The young goblin hopped to Danith's side and wrapped his arms around one of Danith's own. "Danith's our friend. And now that we can communicate, he can know that, and that we're not scary or want to hurt him. Right?"  
  
"R-right." Danith mumbled, looking away from those big, cloying eyes. A bright flush rose in his cheeks and spread across the bridge of his nose. The spirits had also deemed to be rid of the last stubborn hairs along his jaw, leaving his face as smooth as the goblins'. His brows and hair looked as bushy as ever though.  
  
Ord giggled and nuzzled Danith's arm. "And look, he's brought breakfast! The sign of a true friend!"  


* * *

  
After a breakfast of crispy fish, a decision came about that on this day, and maybe flowing into the next, the small band would take advantage of the beautiful and generous lake, and partake in a much needed rest.  
  
The goblin trio fared much better in the morning, appearing hale and hearty as they had not been in weeks. Of the twins, the last of their pink colouring had faded from their skins during the previous trek, giving them pelts of spotted grey and green that brought a prideful purr to Blixit's throat as he watched them. Clean and full of vigour, a few more full meals and some hard work over the winter, and Blixit knew they would flourish into the right proper Shining Hand tribesmen they were so keen on becoming.  
  
Though for now they could be young kits just a little while longer.  
  
All morning Ord clung to Danith; hovering at the human's side or hugging one of Danith's arms with both his own. But for all the excitement and the wide starry gazes Ord cast up at Danith, a giddy shyness had overcome the young goblin. Every attempt to take advantage of the spirit's blessing was thwarted as his tongue tripped and fumbled and dissolved every question and every answer into a tittering giggle devoid of actual words.  
  
Taking pity on the pair, Blixit approached and sent Ord foraging before asking Danith to help Wullix cultivate useful materials from the boar's carcass.  
  
Danith watched Ord go and sighed out the tension in his body. Blixit laughed behind his fingers. The scowl his amusement then earned appeared joyfully lacking in sincerity.  
  
"So you're having me trade one awkward encounter for another?"  
  
Blixit blinked, cocking his head to the side. The reasons for Ord to make Danith uncomfortable were obvious, but to want to avoid Wullix, had him perplexed and even worried. He could not have watched the young goblin all the time, though he had hoped he hadn't needed to. "Did Wullix hurt you?"  
  
When Danith shook his head, Blixit bit back his relief. "He stopped trying after you kept blocking his first few attempts." Danith looked around them, ensuring that the youngest goblin wasn't about, and took a seat on a fallen log. "But it's clear that he's never warmed up to me, and right now he's not too thrilled about our new understanding."  
  
Blixit nodded and settled across from Danith on one of the tattered furs laid about their camp. "It's become harder for him to hate you."  
  
"He hates me?"  
  
Blixit laughed, the shock on Danith's face and forlorn tone, was most gratifying. Shaking his head, he donned a sympathetic smile. "No. I don't believe he hates you. Though he wants to. He thinks it would be easier to hate all humans. And blame every last one of them for what happened."  
  
Danith frowned and chewed his lip. "What happened? Are humans the reason why you're out here?"  
  
Blixit's smile faded to a ghost and the tips of his ears sank until they brushed his shoulders. Averting his gaze he fixed on a negligible point in the soil and let out a prolonged breath. "They came to our caves, the humans, and slaughtered every last member of our tribe." Blixit swallowed hard on the sudden lump in his throat and shut his eyes tight.  
  
"I... I'm sorry."  
  
Eyes still closed, forcing back the bitter tears, Blixit uttered an ugly laugh. "No you're not. Not really. But that's how it is. Humans hate goblins. It's practically part of their nature."  
  
"And you don't hate humans back?"  
  
Blixit opened his eyes and began dabbing at them quickly with the heel of a hand. A flush of heat went to his face as he realized, suddenly and all too clearly, that the creature before him, looking at him now, was a human. "Sometimes," he admitted. "When I too think it's easier." Sniffling, a sincere smile stretched along his little muzzle. "But then I find a moment like this and I forget what it was that I was trying to hate."  
  
Danith returned the smile, and fidgeted. "You're kind of putting me on the spot here, Blix."  
  
"Am I?" Blixit replied, feigning innocence and amused by the shortening of his name and how much he liked it. He did frown however, when Danith's unease prompted him to draw out another goblin fruit from the bag he kept at his belt. "I tell you you really shouldn't be eating so many of those."  
  
"Can you tell me why now?" Danith asked, pausing.  
  
Blixit's brow furrowed. "I wish that I could, but all I know is that it's going to have consequences."  
  
"I'm not going to turn into a goblin am I?" His own concerned question didn't even slow him down, popping a segment into his mouth and sighing at the burst of flavour.  
  
"I doubt the spirits would go that far," But he really couldn't be sure. It hadn't done that with any of the other humans Blixit had witnessed subjected to the goblin fruit, but none of the others had ever consumed more than a dozen in a day or started speaking goblin either.  
  
"Well if my ears start getting bigger you be sure to tell me, all right?"  
  
While Danith sucked juice from his fingertips, Blixit bobbed his head and continued to fret. What would they do if the spirits did turn Danith into a goblin? Would that still be enough to have Shining Hand endure?  


* * *

  
Blixit uttered an undignified snort as he jerked awake. Blinking owlishly he found it still quite dark, the fire having burned down to embers, and the only light was that of the moon, a brilliant half-disc directly above. Sulking, he turned to Wullix, who had shaken him from his sleep.  
  
"Wullix, why did you disturb me? I might have been having a spirit given vision," he chided, feeling a small sting of guilt for his lie. Not that the spirits had never bestowed dreams upon him before, as this very journey could attest, but he doubted it was their will to send him images of mountains of succulent venison in which to gorge himself on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Venerable One," Wullix whispered, his head coming down in a solemn bow. "But I heard strange noises, and when I got up I saw that Ord and the human were gone."  
  
Blixit set a hand between Wullix's ears. "That's a very good reason to wake me up, thank you." The pang of guilt nettled a little deeper, but more pressing matters allowed Blixit to set it aside. He threw back the patchy furs and hissed at the burst of cold on his feet. "What did the strange noises sound like?"  
  
In lifting his gaze, Blixit could see Wullix's young brow contorted with confusion and worry. "Like no beast I've ever come across... yet." Blixit gave Wullix an encouraging smile and moved a hand to Wullix's shoulder. The youngling still had much to see and learn of this world, but that he would acknowledge this fact himself gave Blixit significant hope for his future.  
  
Blixit soon perked his ears as he too heard a sound, carried on the faint wind arriving off the lake. A wide ear twitched and the charms hung from it swayed.  
  
"I'll get my spear," Wullix said, going tense under Blixit's hand. "It must be the human trying to scare us and... and Ord went to stop him." The little goblin jumped as a louder, prolonged, and alien note filled the night. "We have to hurry!"  
  
Keeping his grip on Wullix's shoulder, Blixit found it hard not to burst out laughing. "Oh, that's Danith alright," he said. Eyes sparkling, he looked at the angry frown on Wullix's face and cupped a hand to the side of it. "Shh," he cooed, "he wasn't trying to scare us." His hand slid away and he moved alongside the younger. "Let's go. I think we'll find that Ord is trying to take care of Danith all by himself."  
  
Confused and unsure, Wullix was still easily led towards the lake. His ears rose as they narrowed in on the disturbance, discerning more foreign sounds to bring even deeper furrows to his brow.  
  
The two stumbled upon the scene almost by accident. In brushing aside some of the long grasses, Blixit's motion acted like drawing back a curtain. Wullix jumped upon seeing the human, naked upon the ground with his clothes strewn about beneath him.  
  
Skin flushed under the glare of moonlight, Danith lay propped upon his hands with his head tossed back; panting and gasping and letting out the moans that had first caught Wullix's attention.  
  
Wullix's eyes bulged, not as alarmed by Danith's bared state as he was by the sight of Ord crouched between the human's bared legs. The other young goblin was making little muffled and wet sounds as his head bobbed right between the naked thighs he was holding open and kneading lightly with his fingertips.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Wullix shouted, and Blixit winced, regretting his lapse and not clapping a hand over the young goblin's mouth in time. The predicament had given Blixit a bit of shock as well, along with a wide smile.  
  
Danith jumped, but appeared dazed and lacking some of his wits as he turned to the newly arrived audience. He then looked down at the mottled head rising up from his privates.  
  
Ord beamed, purring loudly as he licked and smacked his lips, giving Danith a pleased smile before addressing his fellow goblins. "Mn, Venerable, the human seed tastes even better straight from the source."  
  
Laughing, Blixit also purred. "I can imagine," he said. "And no doubt made better when offered up freely, hm?"  
  
Ord nodded so rapidly his ears flopped about, and when he looked back up at Danith, his fingers returned to kneading the inside of Danith's thighs. "I was so happy when he let me take care of him." He brushed a finger along the tip of Danith's cock, swirling it about. "And tonight he's... he's like a downpour."  
  
"Oh? How many times has he spilled?"  
  
"T-three," Danith replied, voice thick. "B-but I'm still... it's not going away. I let him... oh gods, I let a goblin..." Sinking to the ground Danith threw his arms up over his burning face.  
  
"But the first time went to waste," Ord pouted, and then giggling he kissed the tip of Danith's cock and purred. "I heard him in the water, using his own hand on it. After he spilled in the water, I told him I would take care of him, better than I had before."  
  
"And you just let him?" Blixit asked, a faint smirk and a clear lift of his brow.  
  
Danith groaned. "I was so hard and hot. I thought... thought maybe it would be fine... he... he did a good job before, and... and even then it still wasn't enough! So I... so I told him he could... he could... put his mouth..."  
  
And that prompted a jump and a gasp from Blixit. "Danith?!" His fingers fluttered over his open mouthed grin. "You're the one who suggested he take your precious cock inside his mouth?"  
  
Ord giggled and grinned, showing off his lovely sharp teeth. "I'm so glad he did! I was very very careful, but... oh it tasted so good and he made such wonderful sounds!"  
  
Danith groaned anew, keeping his face covered. "Those teeth were... _are_ terrifying, but... I didn't expect his tongue to be... to move like..." He ended with a frustrated, tormented cry.  
  
Blixit and Ord both laughed and giggled, while Wullix gawked at them all before stamping a foot. "What is going on?! What was Ord doing to... to that thing between the human's legs?!"  
  
Blixit kept up his smile and sighed. "I'm sorry, Wullix. You weren't there earlier. That thing is the human male penis, and Ord was drawing out the human seed from it. First with his hands," Ord nodded enthusiastically to confirm, " and then with his mouth." Ord grinned and licked his lips again.  
  
Instantly Wullix's muzzle wrinkled and his lips curled up in a silent hiss. "Why would anyone want to do that?"  
  
Ord's eyes twinkled while he shrugged. "Because I like the way it tastes and because I want to help Danith."  
  
Wullix's grimace deepened. "Help him with what?"  
  
"With his Heat."  
  
The twins fell silent and cocked their heads towards Blixit. And Danith peered out from a window made with his arms.  
  
"My what?" Danith asked.  
  
"Your Heat," Blixit stated, stepping into the clearing Ord and Danith had procured for themselves."That's what you're going through right now. But don't worry, I'll take care of it. We all will." He lifted his robe up off his head, folded it into a neat square, and handed it back to Wullix.  
  
Danith could only gawk, finding his voice again when the naked goblin began to move closer. Shaking his head he scrambled to lift himself up onto his arms again. "No. No wait, a Heat only happens with some animals. With some _female_ animals!"  
  
Blixit gestured for Ord to move away and allow him to take up the position between Danith's legs. Ord did so and took up a crouch to the right of Danith's side, squirming and sinking his little fangs into his lower lip as he watched.  
  
Blixit looked over Danith's legs a moment and the cock jutting hard and neglected between them."I warned you not to go eating so much of the goblin fruit." He said, clucking his tongue. "We were supposed to have all winter to get you adjusted and warmed up to the idea, but now... well," he sighed. "I just guess we'll have to deal with it as we go."  
  
"Wait," Danith cried. "You're not explaining this right. What are you doing? Why are you... Oh!" Danith arched as soon as Blixit touched his hole. The long fingers were there without warning, pressing against the tight pucker and feeling it twitch. Twitch and ooze. "What is... o-oooh." Danith's arms gave out, and he groaned. His cock wept.  
  
Blixit's eyes seemed to glow as they grew lidded and he watched Danith's sudden and almost violent reactions. The way Danith moved and sounded even attracted Wullix over, his curiosity outweighing his reservations. Crowding in on either side, the twins' ears were held high and their own eyes were blown wide. Blixit purred as their noses twitched, taking in the new scent rising off Danith's form.  
  
"Wh-why are you touching there?" Ord asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Because I have to be sure he's ready." Though it was unmistakable to him that Danith's body was rushing towards welcoming a greater and more intense experience.  
  
"Ready for what?" Danith himself managed to ask. Groaning and shivering, his hips gave the faintest, almost resigned shifts against those fingertips.  
  
"For me to enter you."  
  
That hole clenched, and Danith went still. "You... you're not serious! I... I can't... you're a goblin! And... and you don't have..." He made a frantic attempt to crawl back, away, but Blixit's fingers followed and surpassed his escape, pressing into him. Danith's head fell back and he cried out, his call echoing in the cool night air.  
  
"There now," Blixit cooed, gliding his fingers to and fro, stirring up the slick that was then gushing inside Danith and dribbling out with each draw back of his two fingers. "No use fighting it. This is what your body needs right now."  
  
Danith gasped and bunched his hands into the discarded shirt under him. "No... oh gods, no... not... not with... with a goblin... oooh..." His hips lifted and began rocking, receiving and welcoming the goblin digits. So wet and hot for them.  
  
Blixit took his fingers out in one swift pull, and Danith called out, as if in pain. "Do you really want the alternative? To be left alone like this?"  
  
Danith writhed, arching and trembling and lifting his hips up almost to Blixit's face. "No... no, I don't... put them back... it felt...it felt good... Put them back!"  
  
"How about I put something better inside?"  
  
Danith groaned, he knew what Blixit meant. He lowered himself, but shook with the effort to keep himself there. "It's so wrong. Goblin... and human... it can't... O~oh, Blix."  
  
"It's not as uncommon as you'd think." Blixit offered, and took in a deep breath, letting it out in a purring sigh as Danith's changed odor invaded his senses. "Mmm. And look Danith. Look at the effect you've had on me."  
  
Finally he could show off just how much of a male he really was. Between Blixit's legs, from the tiny slit that had convinced Danith earlier that he had to be female, something red and glistening began to emerge. With a shiver from the goblin's body, it bulged outward; a tight spiral unfurling like a freshly grown fern. Though at first tentacle-like, it grew stiff and rigid in the open air, and the dozens of villi decorating it from midsection to tip twitched and shivered in the moonlight, gleaming wet and slippery.  
  
"That... that is not your dick!" Danith cried, his legs trembling to either side of Blixit. Blixit felt Danith's thighs threaten to squeeze shut with him still flanked by them. But just as they brushed firm against his sides when they tensed, they also spread a little wider when relaxing.  
  
Blixit laughed softly, quivering when a breeze wove through the sensitive, squishy barbs along his cock. "You don't really seem all that upset."  
  
"It's hideous!" Danith insisted, staring at the red organ, forgetting to blink and licking his lips.  
  
"It is not!" Wullix interjected, prompting Blixit to shut his mouth on his own response. "Your... your stupid human dick is too plain!" Yellow eyes narrowed on the comparative shafts standing so close together. "It's all floppy and smooth and gross!"  
  
"It's a normal dick!" Danith shouted back, getting up on his arms again.  
  
Blixit waved his hands gently to the both of them. "Now now, this isn't the time for fighting."  
  
"Venerable is right," Ord offered, and without shame wrapped one hand each around the pair of erections and brought them to press together. "They're both wonderful dicks!"  
  
Breath stolen, Danith fell back again while his hips pressed upward in frantic and frenzied motions. Blixit called out, a yowl more or less, shocked by such audacity and reeling from the touch of that goblin hand, the pull of it, and the firm feel of Danith's own shaft hot against his. The villi twitched and angled towards that hard heat greedily, secreting their slimy juices over it.  
  
"O-Orrrd," he growled, shaking and rocking his hips to counter and meet the movements of Danith's own. "That... that was too much," he chided. Grasping Danith's bent knees, he was able to tear himself back, his villi seeking to stretch and cling and resist his efforts, leaving long strands of goblin pre.  
  
"But I thought that might feel good," Ord pouted, trailing a finger along Danith's lonely and slippery cock. Catching some of Blixit's leavings, he popped it into his mouth. A contemplative expression formed around the digit as it lingered between his lips.  
  
Blixit and Danith groaned. "It felt very good, Ord," Blixit said, meeting Danith's gaze and sharing a silent interchange of agreement. "But that's something we can explore later. Right now, Danith needs my goblin seed inside him."  
  
Danith's hands masked his face and a loud groan sounded against his palms. "No. No, that's not what I need at all." But the moonlight bore down on them and caught that tiny telltale shine of slick trickling out of him. And Blixit grinned as he inhaled a stronger whiff of Danith's new scent.  
  
"Danith," Blixit purred, rubbing the human's knees and legs. "It's all right. This will get you to calm down and have you feeling good."  
  
"Who knew goblins could be such perverts!" The words were cast out almost as a sob. The hands moved upward, over Danith's head and he looked down at the waiting, aroused goblin between his legs, and then to the two who gawked at either side of him. "Can't... can't one of you hold me down or something?"  
  
"Now who's the pervert?" Blixit smiled, flashing his teeth.  
  
"Sh-shut it," Danith whimpered, fidgeting, trying to close his legs again.  
  
"All right, if it'll make you feel better," Blixit nodded at the pair, and they shuffled up towards Danith's head. Wullix wasn't really "playing along" as he pinned Danith's left arm down. Ord however, hugged the arm he took up and stole a nuzzle off Danith's palm.  
  
It looked ridiculous, but when Danith met his gaze again, Blixit witnessed a certain measure of comfort and resignation in those brown eyes that fell away for the fires of the Heat, now welcomed and unfettered.  
  
Blixit reached down, one hand upon the smooth part of his cock, the other going to Danith's entrance. Gently he stretched Danith's hole open to one side, his keen night sight taking in the twitching, hungry and wet little mouth it seemed to be.  
  
Danith moaned, but did not try to bring his legs together. "D-don't look... don't look at it," he panted. A new dribble of pre trailed its way down Danith's cock and along his taut balls.  
  
"I think you like it," Blixit teased. Danith whimpered and turned his brilliantly coloured face against the arm Ord held.  
  
Ord stroked his fingers through Danith's hair, petting and tracing the curve of his small ears as they were encountered. The resulting sighs and breathless murmurs muffled against Danith's own arm were pure music to the perked goblin ears.  
  
Blixit took advantage of the distraction and the way Danith relaxed for the gentle touches. On his cock the villi rippled and leaned towards Danith's heat even before he made contact. And the moment he passed the threshold his cock began offering more in the way of lubrication, mingling goblin and human slick in a slippery mess that propelled him deep in one smooth thrust. Danith's body was helpless to the invasion, despite how much it tightened and clenched.  
  
"Oh... o~oh, it... it feels so weird," Danith lamented, chest heaving.  
  
Blixit had shut his eyes, savouring being deep within that intense soft heat. He could feel his cock throbbing, the villi fluttering back and forth and massaging along Danith's insides as Danith squeezed about him. "Feels like I'll melt," Blixit purred, peeking his eyes open and savouring the look on Danith's face. The confusion and lust and the way he tried to keep back his moans.  
  
With a smile Blixit drew his hips back and expelled a blissful sigh when Danith uttered a pitiful cry and brought his legs tight around him. He laughed breathlessly and patted and rubbed Danith's hip. "It's okay. I've... mn, only got to move a little," he shivered, "it's going to feel really good."  
  
"It... it already... already feels too good," Danith protested, ashamed and trembling for more.  
  
Blixit only moaned and nodded, bucking suddenly. Danith's head fell back and his legs released Blixit from their trap. Blixit would work in earnest now, using that thrust as a launching point to set his pace.  
  
Danith rocked into the thrusts Blixit delivered, meeting each one and calling out, shame taken over by pleasure. The smaller creature revealed an unexpected amount of strength, with each press into the human's body driving deep and lifting Danith's hips.  
  
"It's good! So good!" Danith cried, drooling and caught up in a storm of sensation. The lustful expressions and joyful cries were as great a stimulation to Blixit as being emerged in that hot clutching body. Grasping Danith's hips, his fingers setting small bruises in place, he rutted with the burning human. Grunting and yowling low in his throat for each time Danith's perfect canal tried to close in on him and keep him rooted in place.  
  
Danith's cock jerked, half an orgasm shuddering through him. He was so close, so overwhelmed, but still unable to find his final end. What Blixit granted him only a moment later felt like being consumed by lightning.  
  
With Danith tightening up in the wake of his partial release, Blixit slammed in once more, unable to fight against him any longer, and not wanting to. The protrusions along his cock fanned out, standing erect and proud and pressing all the sensitive spots within Danith while stretching his insides further. Unleashing a yowl, Blixit came, spraying his seed from every little villi at once and coating that snug interior with it.  
  
Blixit sighed and purred. His lidded green gaze lowered and focused on the splatter that had touched his belly. Danith had also cum, but his cock remained flushed and hard. It would take more than one attempt to see Danith settled, but Blixit already knew this.  
  
Looking up a wide smile crossed Blixit's lips. Danith was panting and dazed, purely and beautifully debauched, and looking at Wullix in confused wonder. Blixit wasn't sure quite when or what was the catalyst, but the twins had reacted. Their short trousers had been lowered and their cocks freely exposed. One long and one thick, they each glistened at either side of Danith's head.  
  
Wullix squirmed under the stare, his guard faltering enough to allow Danith to move his arm. The young goblin yelped as Danith brushed his fingers along it, combing through the villi. Blixit held his breath, but Wullix did not retreat or scold the human.  
  
"It looks... so weird," Danith whispered, tugging Wullix's shaft closer. "But it felt... so good." His body shivered with the memory and the continued sensation, making Blixit tremble as well. "And it smells... mmm, so good."  
  
Another shocked yelp, along with gasps from the other goblins, as Danith closed his eyes and drew Wullix into his mouth. Blixit half expected Wullix to accuse Danith of trying to eat him, but Wullix surprised him again, and tugged up his shirt to watch Danith and let him work.  
  
The moans and slurping sounds were no different from when Danith partook of the goblin fruit, and his expressions no less joyful.  
  
The villi were abating, folding back into their upward pointing formation, and so Blixit drew back, removing himself from Danith.  
  
Muffled, Danith uttered a wail, as though he were an animal dying. Pulling off Wullix's cock, goblin slick dripping down his chin, he called out. "No! No!" And looked down at Blixit with such betrayal Blixit wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "Put it back in!" He waved his hips, lifted them up, but Blixit moved out of reach. "Y-you're still good for it, don't... ooh, no, please. Please."  
  
Indeed Blixit's cock still dangled between his legs, unfurled and brightly coloured. But he hushed the frantic human. "Shh, shh. Believe me, I am still good to go, but let's be fair about this." Purring loudly, he padded over to Ord and set his hands upon the younger goblin's shoulders. "Ord, you will do the honours."  
  
Ord jumped, too busy staring and caught up in the recent sight of Danith's mouth performing the same work he'd done earlier. Somehow having it never cross his mind that the reverse could be possible. Coming back to the moment, he gawked up at Blixit. "R-really?" Blixit nodded, and Ord looked back to Danith. "Can I really?"  
  
Danith groaned, face as red as it could possibly go. "I... I don't care," he sobbed. "I just want cock in me... I just want goblin cock!"  
  
Ord didn't wait and gave up his spot to take up Blixit's former position. He licked his lips and his eyes shone, for a moment just taking in the state of Danith; his cock still hard and a mess of glistening slick and cum dribbling from his hole. "V-Venerable," he asked, gulping and running his hand along his long shaft, ensuring it was fully hardened and his villi were secreting. "Wh-what do I do?"  
  
"Just line yourself up and push in. Go slowly to let him get used to your shape and size."  
  
"O-okay." Ord nodded, gulped again, and did as Blixit said. Mostly. He'd barely gotten more than the tip inside before he gasped and slammed himself in the rest of the way.  
  
Danith went taut as a bow, and came.  
  
"O-ooh! It's so hot inside!" Ord cried, pistoning away with wild abandon. The sounds of his thrusts in that tight wet hole were loud and erratic, his body slapping against Danith over and over again. Hugging Danith's midsection, Ord bowed over the human, trapping Danith's cock and granting it some haphazard and impromptu friction as he bucked.  
  
Blixit purred and grinned behind his fingers. A whimper from Wullix turned his head. Danith's eyes were shut, his brow wet and contorted; not with pain, Blixit observed, but in being overwhelmed yet again. The moans that climbed up his throat were muffled as he'd returned to sucking on Wullix, pulling back now and again to gasp or cry out, curling his tongue amidst the villi even as he did. Danith brought a hand down to Ord's head, rubbing and occasionally tugging at an ear while the young goblin fucked him.  
  
"V-Venerable... he keeps... Danith! You keep squeezing me!" Ord yowled, tone lobbying accusations against the human. "It's so tight and hot and... and it feels so good!"  
  
Danith only moaned in response.  
  
The twins did an admirable job, but could not hold out long. Their cocks had never even emerged until this night, let alone been subject to such stimulus. It was a true sign to how much they had grown up, and Blixit could not have been prouder to bear witness to their coming of age.  
  
Ord's hips jerked and he shuddered and twitched as he came. Letting out a long cry, Ord pressed tight to Danith's torso, his stomach and chest becoming decorated by Danith's seed while his own filled Danith and soaked the human anew.  
  
Danith's cry was lost to the rather quiet climax that shot down his throat and flooded his mouth. Wullix bit back his sounds and even appeared to be fighting to control the urge to buck his hips, remaining as still as he could, yet shaking violently for it.  
  
Drawing away from Wullix's cock as the villi stood erect, Danith panted and kept his lips parted, letting the goblin slick and cum fall from Wullix and into his waiting maw.  
  
"It tastes..." Danith gasped, running his tongue through the puffy bristles when the flow began to abate. "It tastes like... like the fruit... you gave me..."  
  
Blixit laughed softly. "Well, it is _goblin_ fruit." He grinned and his eyes twinkled.  
  
Danith groaned and he suckled at the very tip of Wullix's cock, his lips making a light pop sound when he finished and shuddered. "It's... still not enough. I'm still..."  
  
Ord sat up, and Danith's cock seemed to do the same. Jutting as proud as ever.  
  
"That's to be expected," Blixit replied, brushing a hand through Danith's dark hair. "And you ate more fruit in one sitting than most do over their entire stay."  
  
Danith frowned, but leaned into the touch. "So, this was always going to happen?"  
  
"More or less, but I was going to try making it a gradual thing. Have you get to know us and accept us, before..."  
  
"Before I started craving goblin cock?" Danith finished, trying to sound angry but ending with a groan as Ord shifted. His body tightened, not willing to let him go just yet. "You tricked me... you... you perverted... _bad_ goblin."  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. But this is the way it's always been. We goblins need you humans."  
  
"And it's not like you can just ask us to... I'm never going to eat another of those things again."  
  
Blixit brushed his fingers over Danith's brow and down his cheek. "You won't need to. Their work is done."  
  
Danith shivered. "When... when I'm... better... I'm... I'm leaving."  
  
"No you won't. At least, not right away." Blixit looked to Ord and gave him a nod. Ord gulped and pulled out.  
  
Again Danith wailed and began to writhe. "That's not fair! No... oh gods, no. I need it back! I need it so bad!" He began to weep and Blixit leaned in to lick away his tears. "Why did you trick me?" he sobbed.  
  
"Shh, shh. It's okay, Danith. There's no more tricks now. We're just going to make you feel as good as you make us feel."  
  
Wullix was not yet up to taking his turn, the villi still standing tall on his thick shaft. And Ord's cock had started to curl up, but with the way he was eyeing Danith's cock again, Blixit suspected he had other preferences. So Blixit resumed his place, delighting in the sloppy sight there, and then entered Danith again.  
  
The cries and calls bursting from Danith's lips were such that one could hardly believe that moments ago he had been angry and upset with Blixit's ploy. Betweens joyous moans he begged Blixit for more and again rocked his hips up to receive the goblin's thrusts.  
  
A new layer of pleasure was soon added, as Ord leaned in to lick Danith's stomach clean with his dexterous, long, and tapered tongue. Letting out happy little gasping mewls, Ord inevitably made his way to Danith's cock, and receiving approval from Blixit with only a glance, gobbled Danith up.  
  
Danith hollered and rewarded Ord with a splash of cum. The goblin purred, making his lips vibrate around Danith, and kneaded his stomach and pelvis as he sucked and lashed that cock with his tongue.  
  
"It's too much!" Danith said, unsure of how to move; to rock down onto Blixit's cock or thrust upward into Ord's mouth.  
  
He needn't despair the choice for too long. Blixit came inside him again, sending a fresh cascade of slippery goblin cum to mingle with and force deeper the donations of earlier. Danith jerked and writhed and offered up his own end between Ord's lips, the little goblin moaning as he drained him and making sounds that were as adorable as they were lewd.  
  
For a brief, blissful moment, Danith thought it was over.  
  
And then Blixit pulled out.  
  
"How can that not be enough?!" Danith screamed, his hands over his face and his hips hitching skyward, knocking Ord off his rock solid cock.  
  
"It's a very intense Heat you've subjected yourself too," Blixit soothed, caressing Danith's body and easing him back down. "Even a regular Heat may take multiple tries to pacify." Blixit lifted a hand and crooked a finger at Wullix.  
  
Danith peered through his fingers as Wullix joined Blixit. Without meaning to he spread his legs wider to accommodate the pair. "Y-you're all... you're all going to take a turn?"  
  
"It's only proper," Blixit replied. Danith groaned at his matter-of-fact tone, but nothing more. "Come in closer, Wullix. There we go, are you ready?"  
  
Now occupying Blixit's place of honour, Wullix held onto the base of his shaft and stared down at Danith. The youngest goblin's cock was a thick thing, and with its stout shape and the position of his hand, there was the impression of it having the entire length covered in long, twitching and weeping, villi.  
  
"Do I really just stick it in there?" Wullix asked, lip curling.  
  
From behind Wullix Blixit nodded. "Yes, that is the essential of it."  
  
"And... that's supposed to feel good? And help him?" Disgust and disbelief creased his short muzzle and brought his teeth to bare.  
  
Ord rolled his big eyes and his ears flattened over his wedge-shaped head. "If you're not going to do it, then get out of the way and let me have another turn!"  
  
The grimace faded in lieu of a pout. "I didn't say I wasn't going to do it. I just..." Trailing off, Wullix then shrugged. But he hedged closer, bemused as his cock reacted to Danith's heat.  
  
Blixit leaned in to whisper into his ear. "It will feel better than his mouth."  
  
And that had the desired effect. Wullix shut out the remaining distance and pressed into that dripping hole. Unlike Ord, he did not lose himself to the sensation of heat enveloping him. "H-he's still so tight," Wullix gasped out, shaking all over. He gripped Danith's hips in the same way he'd seen Blixit, though he was far less gentle with his strength and claws.  
  
Danith whimpered, pricked by the claws though they did not yet break the skin, and for being spread open wider than he'd even been. Though he'd played with that cock in his mouth and with his tongue, it was quite a different experience taking it into his body. "You're too... too thick."  
  
Wullix did not take kindly to that and gave a cruel buck. Danith howled and tossed his head back. Grasping out wildly Danith found Ord and tugged on the goblin's arm to pull him near. Meeting those yellow eyes Danith gulped for air and licked his lips.  
  
Ord purred and shuffling closer, offered his hard cock to Danith. Danith moaned and set about repaying Ord for all his earlier kindness.  
  
It was not as smooth a return as either may have liked, as Wullix proved to be a less than gentle lover. His thrusts were quick and rough and full of enough power to jerk Danith along the ground, and interrupt his administrations as he cried out. The thick villi kept chafing along the ring of Danith's entrance, overstimulating it along with his already highly sensitive insides.  
  
Blixit bowed his head down over Danith, but not to apply his mouth to Danith's cock, but rather to the human's nipples.  
  
Danith was reduced to using his hand upon Ord. He could hardly keep Ord in his mouth while he gasped and wailed. Pleased with having any kind of contact, Ord just purred and watched with rapt attention as the elder goblin lapped and suckled Danith's nipples to beautifully pert and hard nubs. He gave an experimental rub to one of his own nipples and purred all the louder for it.  
  
For all the brutal pistoning of his hips Wullix lasted longer than Ord. And had Danith cum before him. A couple claws did sink into Danith, heralding Wullix's end and drawing up pinpricks of blood. Murmuring and growling low in his throat, Wullix's release was an explosive thing, with seemingly more cum than Blixit and Ord combined.  
  
Panting, Danith lay there, chest heaving and a deep groan climbing slowly up his throat. Blixit's mouth pulled away from his chest with a pop that left him shuddering. He dropped a hand to his stomach and let his fingers give the sunken skin a light rub. "I feel... so full... of goblin cum." Danith pulled himself up, gasping and biting hard on his lips to suppress a moan. Wullix growled as his flared out barbs shifted and clung tighter in retaliation.  
  
Blixit and Ord traded a quick glance before sweeping in to steady Danith and keep him sitting up.  
  
Danith sighed, grateful for the help. "Goblin... cum... inside me," he began again, "it's not... not a bad feeling." Wullix groaned and shivered all the way to the tips of his ears, and they knew Danith had just squeezed around him.  
  
Blixit kissed Danith's cheek and gave him a tender nuzzle. "We'll gladly give you more."  
  
Danith's eyes darted down to Blixit's exposed cock and then to Ord's and he let out a puff of a laugh. He brought a hand up around the back of Blixit's head. "I'm sure you will." And he kissed the goblin on the mouth.  
  
It was an awkward embrace, their lips and mouths not quite suited to one another in shape, but once tongues got involved, it hardly seemed to matter. When they broke apart, Danith wasted little time in drawing Ord in for the same favour.  
  
For the rest of the night there was hardly a time when one goblin or another was not buried deep inside Danith's body. As they waited their chance Danith did what he could to service them with his hands and mouth to keep their cocks primed, or had them suckle and kiss his body until it was adorned with spots. They lost track of how many times they had all cum, or which goblin had had the most chances at emptying their load inside Danith.  
  
When the birds began to sing their first greeting to the dawn, it was over. Still deep inside Danith Ord collapsed over the human; Danith's soft, spent dick trapped against his body. Danith sighed and fell asleep before the sound finished parting his lips. And the first to succumb, Wullix lay curled against the human's right side, purring like a kitling.  
  
Sidled against Danith's left and laying his head upon Danith's chest, Blixit smiled. He savoured the sweet and debauched sight for a long moment. Committing every aspect to memory before allowing himself to shut his eyes and relish the vision flashing against his eyelids. Now their tribe was complete, now they would flourish.  


* * *

  
Unfortunately Blixit's aspirations of a loving, close-knit tribe were not to be realized the following day. A tangible awkwardness and tension hung over them when they woke and the bath that followed was carried out in silence. With wide margins of space between them, Ord kept glancing at Danith in not-so-furtive ways, while Wullix refused to look at anyone and rushed off as soon as he deemed himself clean enough. Blixit's heart sank, but he allowed them to do as they would for now.  
  
It was a welcome surprise that Danith kept close to him however, even if he kept his gaze averted and his lips pressed tight. Together with Ord they put the camp in order and continued to scavenge what they could of the boar.  
  
There was little time to lament the lack of meat left after their initial glut, as by nightfall Wullix returned, this time with venison on the menu.  
  
"Truly you have become a great hunter and provider, Wullix," Blixit praised during their late supper, rubbing Wullix between the ears. The younger goblin permitted the touch, but did not purr or so much as look up at the shaman. Blixit could only smile, sorrow in the expression, and leave him to his meal.  
  
The goblins, no longer starving, did not eat as carelessly as before. Though with its savoury scents the deer meat sought to tempt them into indulging on just a little bit more after each bite. They resisted, but noted that Danith may have given in; consuming near double to what one gluttonous goblin had taken in.  
  
As the night wore on and the temperature dropped, they retired to separate bedrolls around the fire and all but Blixit set their backs to the others. With a deep frown, Blixit forced himself to sleep.  
 

* * *

  
They lingered at their camp for another full day and night before carrying on, following a river flowing into the lake.  
  
The going was slow and saturated with a greater silence than when Blixit, Ord, and Wullix had been trying for stealth those first several days of the journey. When they stopped for the night communication was brief, sometimes coming in only the faintest of murmurs or grunts.  
  
Their one good fortune was how plentiful their food stores became. Wullix had been gifted with quite a streak of luck with his spear, and for every other step Ord found them edible plants to harvest. They ate better now than Blixit ever remembered, even at their former home.  
  
After a breakfast feast of fish, courtesy of Danith and the abundant river, Blixit peered around their current layup. He had never been here, but there was a sense of familiarity about it, and he knew then that they were very close to the place they would call home.  
  
What relief and joy to know that just around the bend could be the next chapter for tribe Shining Hand. However, he could not allow this foul atmosphere to continue or risk taking root in their new caves.  
  
As the others rose to collect their packs, Blixit clapped his hands and brought their attentions to him. He wore his most serious expression, hoping he looked as wise and grim as a proper, venerated shaman. If only he'd had a few more years under Moxtuba. But Blixit suspected that in trying times few goblin shaman ever really saw the end of their training and had to fill in the holes as they went along. The solemn thought made him wonder what he would be able to impart on his own student, when the time came... _if_ the time came.  
  
"There is turmoil here that I would have us resolve before we finish our journey."  
  
There was shuffling and averted gazes, and more silence.  
  
Blixit shook his head. "We cannot remained divided. The tribe of the Shining Hand must survive. It is the will of the spirits." Or so he hoped and believed to the bottom of his heart. Blixit's ears perked at a murmur and he looked to Wullix. "Wullix?"  
  
Wullix appeared sullen, but then his features bunched and he growled. "That human is not a member of Shining Hand!" He pointed a trembling claw at Danith.  
  
"Why not?" Ord shouted in return before Blixit got a word out. "Just because he's human?"  
  
"Shining Hand is a goblin tribe!" Wullix shouted, ears falling back. "A human can only bring us down! All he does is eat more than his share and get fat!"  
  
"He's getting healthy!" Ord shrieked, baring his teeth. "He was wasting away before, now he's getting better!"  
  
"At our expense!" said Wullix. "A human has no place in our tribe! They never have and never would!"  
  
A clap of thunder resounded from Blixit's hands, rustling the trees and sending birds to wing. Though they looked at him in awe, and Blixit's expression remain solemn, Blixit's heart raced. It would seem the spirits wanted this matter resolved as much as he did, and were listening to his prayers.  
  
"Be seated, both of you." They did, one with stilted grace, the other with a heavy thump. "You've both grown so much, but so often do I forget how truly young you both are. And how ignorant to the real workings of goblin life. The things I taught you in the nursery caves were perhaps too ideal. Too much... my ideal."  
  
Blixit looked to Danith across from him, taking in the cheeks that were no longer sunken in and gaunt, but now refined and suffused with colour. His gaze lowered, peering through the flickering flames, taking in the way Danith had begun to fill out his tunic.  
  
"Humans have always been a part of tribe Shining Hand," he announced.  
  
Ord and Wullix's eyes could go no wider. "But we'd never seen or heard of one in the caves!" Ord cried.  
  
"That's because they do not stay, and the last one left shortly after your birth." Blixit explained.  
  
"Did they escape?" Danith asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
Blixit shook his head, his brow furrowed. He understood Danith's malice, but was still hurt by it. "They have always been given a choice to leave, and when they take it we have always given it to them."  
  
"Why would they leave?" Ord asked.  
  
"Why would they be there in the first place?" Wullix asked.  
  
Blixit waved to pacify the two, and they drew out of their forward leans, eyeing his hands warily. This was not the way he wanted them to come together, but perhaps they had to learn from the past to forge their future.  
  
"There have always been facets to the goblin way of life that have had us deemed monsters and evil creatures by the other races. And I believe this aspect, most important to our survival and prosperity, is the one seen as being the most wicked.  
  
"You see, when the time was right, our most skillful hunters were sent out," he took in a deep breath. "Their task, was to bring back a live human.  
  
"I never saw them bring back a male, but witnessed more than a dozen females passed through our caves. Moxtuba told me that when he was young the tribe found favour with catching human males, believing them to be more of a sporting challenge and... having a stronger yield.  
  
"Despite being kidnapped and made prisoners, the females were always well treated , or I guess well enough according to the standards of our tribe. They were kept in the most comfortable and lavish cave, and tended to night and day. Whatever they might need, they were given. All they had to do was stay and eat the goblin fruit. They always did that last one gladly," Blixit lifted his gaze from the flames, watching Danith squirm, before returning to the fire and the memories turned inward.  
  
"And after a few days, the Heat would come upon them. While consumed by it... the tribe... would help her through."  
  
Danith flinched. "How... how much of the tribe?" he asked, looking a little green. Blixit gave him a woeful smile; no doubt the human had heard tales of large and prosperous tribes.  
  
"Every mature goblin was given the chance."  
  
Danith shuddered, staggered by the conjuring of his own imagination, and what might have been his fate if the tribe was whole. Gritting his teeth, his eyes met Blixit's. "Even you?"  
  
A moment's hesitation, then a slow nod. "I only took the chance once. And that was enough for me to know that I did not like it."  
  
"Why not?" Ord asked, while Danith's jaw went tight.  
  
Blixit sighed and shrugged. "The females did not inspire in me the means to aid them."  
  
They all frowned, varying degrees of confusion and upset. And Blixit sighed again. "I could not get my cock out." He stated bluntly. "The first time I suspect it was more a reaction caused by youth and excitement."  
  
"You took them against their will," Danith growled.  
  
Blixit began to shake his head. "Not so..." but trailed off and stopped, the earring charms swaying though he remained very still and shut his eyes. "It was no different than what you went through. A Heat coursing through the body, and a need to quell it."  
  
"But, it's the goblin fruit that brings on the Heat," Wullix murmured, puzzling out this new information. "I thought it controlled human minds."  
  
Blixit again looked to Danith and met those brown eyes. "No. At least not in any meaningful way. It's only an addiction brought on so that they keep up with eating the goblin fruit and behave in order to get it."  
  
Danith snorted and turned away with a loud click of his tongue against his teeth. " _Only_. It's still a means of control and coercion."  
  
Blixit only offered a shrug. "When most goblins cannot even say the words please and thank you in the human tongue, options for conveying our needs are terribly slim."  
  
Wullix now shook his head and frowned. "But why bring on a Heat in the humans?"  
  
Ord blinked and jumped on that question. "Isn't that part obvious? What happens after an animal goes in Heat?"  
  
Wullix startled and his eyes widened. "Babies? We were... were we really making babies that night?"  
  
"No!" Danith cried.  
  
"Yes." Blixit said.  
  
Danith whipped his head about, eyes almost as large as a goblin's. Blixit held his palm out to him. "In Danith now lies our future."  
  
A chill running down his spine, Danith's hands went to his belly, flat but no longer sunken in. "But that isn't possible!"  
  
Blixit had to smile, even if it risked rankling Danith further. "The spirits make it so, and they have been quite eager to let you speed them on."  
  
"But why?" Wullix asked.  
  
"Why do humans carry goblin babies?" Ord asked.  
  
"Because as pathetic as it is, humans carry our babies far better than we do. Goblin offspring born from human stock... uh, from humans are stronger, and humans can be relied on to give birth to twins or even triplets."  
  
"Tr-triplets?!" Danith yelped, peering down at his stomach as he smoothed the fabric out over it.  
  
Blixit smiled, knowing he was being wishful right then. "Fruitful goblin unions are rare, and kitlings resulting from them are always small, weak, and come as single births. With only the three of us, Shining Hand would have degenerated into a weak tribe, if we could even make it that far."  
  
"So... so you captured me to... to use me as your baby making vessel?" Danith dropped his hands to the log he sat on, steadying himself.  
  
Blixit's smile faded and he nodded. "I had hoped that we could do things differently. That we would bring you to our new home and in time you would embrace us as family and fellow tribelings on your own."  
  
Danith bobbed his head, having heard it before. "I... I messed up your plans and... you had to use the opportunity."  
  
"Leaving you in the throes of a Heat would have been too cruel and too dangerous. But as Ord pointed out, what follows a Heat... well, I know they will be strong and healthy, because they are yours."  
  
Gulping, Danith put a hand to his stomach.  
  
"Danith... Danith is carrying my kitling?" Ord gasped, his eyes sparkling. "O-ooh, when will it be born?"  
  
That was certainly a question Danith wanted answered too, head snapping up and his body leaning forward.  
  
"Not for another few months, likely in the first breath of spring. From what I have heard, it is faster than a human gestation." Blixit's brow remained furrowed, but a smile lingered on his lips. "Danith, I know this is perhaps... the last thing you expected, but please, I beg you, see this through to the end."  
  
"You're not going to cry again, are you?" Danith asked, harshly. Blixit flushed when the twins peered at him, not privy to the desperate display that had convinced Danith the first time. Squirming some more, Danith's anger seem to fade. "Nine hells, this is just... it's not going to hurt, is it?"  
  
"The females I have tended have always found their time spent with us more pleasant after conceiving and were far less prone to complaining or being fearful. I don't see how it would be any different for you." Blixit replied.  
  
"Not so reassuring," Danith muttered as he fidgeted. "You said that they were given the choice to leave. That's... that's after they give birth, right?"  
  
Blixit's heart sank, suspecting where this line of questioning would go. "A week, maybe two, after the little ones are brought into the world. We ask if they want to return home and to their people. They always do. And to... to protect ourselves, we give them a drought, so that all that happened will be forgotten."  
  
"So they never know that they had goblins capture them and... do things to them, or that their children were goblins?" The flicker of hope in Danith's gaze cut deep into Blixit's heart. "Will you give me that choice?"  
  
Blixit pulled in a deep breath, and forced it past the lump in his throat. "If... if you want it. I know how to make the potion. Gathering the ingredients may take time, but... it should be ready for the spring."  
  
Their wide ears perked as Danith sighed and laughed, clapping his hands and shining with relief. "Oh... oh thank you, Blix. That would be... knowing I can forget, that's just... such a load off." His eyes misted. "I still... still can't believe I'm... but that's okay... that's okay."  
  
"Then, what we've been doing to the human, to Danith... that was just a part of our culture?" Wullix offered, really looking at Danith for the first time in days.  
  
Blixit pushed back his own feelings and smiled at Wullix, heartened by how the young goblin finally addressed Danith by name. "After a fashion, yes."  
  
"Our mother, was a female and... and before Danith, the last human member of our tribe?" Ord asked.  
  
"That's right. With the birth of you two, our tribe was considered complete. Our numbers were great, but not so much that it would be a danger." There were tales of bad goblin tribes who didn't release their humans, who kept stores of them as livestock. Such tribes often fell apart, too overpopulated to survive.  
  
Looking over at Danith once more, Blixit felt a pang in his chest. To think that in the end, his plans would be for not, and they would have to go back to the old ways. Once Danith was gone, they would wait and when the time was best, send Danith's children out to bring back a frightened, kidnapped human and try their luck anew.  


* * *

  
The caverns were better in person than in Blixit's visions. At their very doorstep was an inlet from the river and the interior boasted a honeycomb maze of caves and tunnels that would take them weeks, even months, to explore in full. While not entirely warm, the caves were dry, and did a valiant job in keeping back the worst of the outside chill.  
  
A main space just off the tunnel entrance would make for a good dining and gathering hall, though to be sure it was a ridiculous amount of room for just three goblins... and one human.  
  
"The spirits must have big plans for us," Blixit murmured as he stood in that grand chamber and looked up to all the many ledges and holes marking the walls, stemming all the way to the ceiling. Too many to count from here, though from earlier expeditions, many would make for cozy little apartments.  
  
Blixit wondered if they should have settled on this side of the cave instead. Not that there was anything wrong with the series of close knit caverns they'd each claimed for themselves. The twins had been thrilled to each have a space of their own, but to Blixit's amusement, had chosen caverns that lay one atop the other so that in the end they were still barely more than a few paces from one another.  
  
Danith, having little experience with cave living, had been urged to take up residence in a warm and sizeable chamber sandwiched between the twins' pair of homes and the one Blixit took for himself; a little warren of one decent sized chamber connected to a half dozen smaller ones. Perfect for a shaman to store his ingredients and tools.  
  
Blixit's ears perked at the sounds of a fight echoing down from somewhere deeper in the cave system. Settled as they were, their new home would not be handed to them quite so easily. The former tenants had to be taken care of, and some were not so inclined to give up the choice space.  
  
"What was it this time?" Blixit asked as he found his way to where the scuffle had occurred, his nose twitching at the scent of blood.  
  
"Just another bear," Wullix replied, yanking his spear from the dark and furry carcass nearly four times his size and filling the tunnel. "I didn't think we'd see another one so soon."  
  
"It's like they're crammed in here." From behind the dead bear came the familiar, but to Blixit, unwelcomed voice. "Probably also trying to hunker down for the winter."  
  
Stomping around the bear Blixit's ears flattened as he spied Danith wiping his brow and leaning against a bloody spear of his own. "Danith! I thought I told you to stop going out with Wullix."  
  
Danith rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it, Blix. I'm fine. We're fine. _All_ of us are fine." And he gave his belly a good little patting for emphasis. Seeing the blood splattered tunic straining over that rapidly growing dome and the way Danith drew attention to it with his touch and the careful arch of his back, brought heat to Blixit's face.  
  
"It's still too dangerous! You should be helping Ord instead."  
  
"I do help Ord out." Danith insisted. "But now and again it's good that I help Wullix too." Hefting his spear he went over and wrapped an arm around Wullix, drawing him close to his side. It warmed Blixit from ear tip to claw tip to see the camaraderie forged between the two.  
  
"He's been really helpful, Venerable." Wullix supplied. "It's good to have him watching my back. And I make sure he's safe." He gave Danith's belly a little poke from the side. "But once he gets too big, I'll see to it personally that he stays put. Even if I have to tie him down."  
  
Danith huffed and gave the little goblin a push with his belly before stepping away. "Yeah, yeah. Let's hope that's not anytime soon." He went to put a grip onto the bear and start dragging it, but Blixit hurried in to take his place. Smacking his hands away. Need he remind Danith that he wasn't to do any heavy lifting either? Ord and Wullix could come clean and harvest it later.  
  
Blixit beckoned Danith to come with him, and Wullix fell into place, to protect as much as join his fellow tribelings. "At the rate you're growing, I dare say your hunting days are numbered," Blixit said.  
  
Danith groaned and put a hand to his stomach, rubbing that obvious bump. "I've got plenty of time left. Goblins grow faster, I got that warning already, but spring isn't for months yet."  
  
Blixit shook his head. "Well, that was for normal circumstances."  
  
Danith peered down at Blixit with a raised brow. "Are you saying my already abnormal pregnancy is even less than normal?"  
  
Those big green eyes rolled and now Blixit groaned. "You ate dozens of goblin fruit in one night! It might have done more to you than just give you goblin speech and a really bad Heat."  
  
"So maybe it's triplets after all?" Wullix offered, saving them from an argument that had already repeated itself more times than anyone involved cared to admit.  
  
Mollified, Blixit shrugged. "Could be. And triplets would be ideal."  
  
Danith snorted. "Okay sure. One for each of you." He rubbed his belly some more. "I can deal with that."  
  
Watching Danith, Blixit did not hold back his purr. "We know you can."  


* * *

  
Blixit's nose twitched and he smiled, a little purr coming to his throat. He stretched out on the bearskin, flexing his toes wide. A heavy, warm weight settled over his waist and he let out a trilling sound before opening his eyes and seeing Danith. Or perhaps more accurately, Danith's generous orb of a belly and the rest of him somewhere high above it.  
  
Licking his lips, his hands went out to that welcome sight, feeling the taut skin under his velvety pads and coaxing a low moan from Danith.  
  
"You were with Ord just now," he said, as statement more than question. His thumb rubbed over Danith's popped navel.  
  
Danith gasped and his skin darkened. "Sorry, I... mn, I didn't bother to wash up this time."  
  
Blixit smirked, knowing Danith wasn't the least bit sorry. Not with the way he was dripping a mixture of his own slick and Ord's cum onto Blixit's lap. "You know I don't mind it." But he pinched Danith's navel in punishment for the false apology. "So, how long did he last this time?"  
  
Groaning, Danith frowned down at Blixit. "Still just the one round."  
  
Blixit snorted. "He's still young." And unless Danith had the scent of a Heat upon him again, he could not have inspired a repeat of the excessive rutting that had occurred that fateful night. At least, not yet. "Keep training him, and he'll get better."  
  
"Better like you?" Danith smirked, bringing his hands down over Blixit's as they lay on his gravid form. "I wouldn't be surprised if all three of these kitlings were yours."  
  
Blixit grinned, letting his hands cup Danith's belly. "You assume there's just three?" Danith shuddered and Blixit raised a brow. "Oh? That's turning you on now, is it? Imagining there's even more in there. That you're packed full of wee little goblins."  
  
Danith chewed his lip before letting it jut out. "C-come on. I'm... I'm big enough for three."  
  
"And you're still growing," Blixit reminded him, a wicked light twinkling in his green eyes. Truly, just how much bigger would Danith get? Already he was as full as the last female he'd seen who had bore triplets for the tribe.  
  
"Mn, I... I get too much bigger, and you and Ord are going to have to come visit my cave instead."  
  
"We'll do so, gladly. But... have you stopped seeking out Wullix?"  
  
The groan pressing against Danith's lips was pure frustration. "I've given up. Each time I try, I get no reaction. And the only thing he's interested in these days is my chest."  
  
"Well, your milk is quite delicious."  
  
"I don't doubt that," Danith said, pride colouring his tone. He brought his hands up to lightly rub his darkened nipples and softened chest. "And it's not that I'm ungrateful for him... relieving me, but having him suck so hard just gets me even more riled up, and all he can ever bring himself to do is give me a hand job."  
  
"And we know that's certainly not enough to sate you." Blixit grinned and ran a hand along Danith's cock, pressing it up against the underside of his belly. Danith groaned and rocked himself into that touch.  
  
"The bigger they get, the more sex I want. It's... it's driving me crazy."  
  
"You're starting to wish we had a bigger tribe already."  
  
"I'm starting to wish you'd shut it and unroll your cock already." Danith moaned. "But... yes, I... nine hells. I get why those girls needed to forget. How could... how could anything... _anything_ satisfy them after this." Danith shook his head. "Okay, enough, just give it to me already; I'm soaking and burning up."  
  
Almost as if answering Danith's call, Blixit's cock appeared and unfurled, pressing firm against the human's undercarriage as it hovered so close. Danith let out a joyful cry, as much for that sensational contact as for the goblin cock's appearance. Blixit, whether it was because of his mature status or something else, never disappointed him.  
  
The villi, reacting to Danith's heat and wet state, practically reached out for Danith and guided Blixit to the target. Danith, eager and raging with lust, did the rest himself and immediately proceeded to bounce and fuck himself upon that strange and wonderful shaft.  
  
Blixit's hands roamed over Danith's belly, grinning as he felt movements from the little lives inside; also riled up it seemed. Groaning, he rubbed the shapes of them, pressing to better feel their little forms and biting his lips when he was certain he'd mapped more than three bodies pressing against the wall of their fertile home.  
  
"Blix... oh Blix... it feels so good... I... I can't get enough of your... of your monstrous dick," Danith was gasping; his skin flush and sparkling with sweat in the dim light.  
  
"I'm glad... I could be of... some use to you," Blixit replied, laughing breathlessly.  
  
Danith grinned in return, before parting his lips for another lusty call.  
  
It was to be another long and delightful night.  


* * *

  
"Venerable One?"  
  
Blixit looked up from his worktable to see Wullix hovering in the entry to his personal caves. To think that this goblin had once been such a small, pink thing, mewling in his arms, Blixit mused, taking in the now wiry hard frame, corded with muscle. Hunting the invaders to their dens over the winter had turned him into a marvelous specimen. The trophy claws and teeth dangling from his ears and neck a true testament to his prowess. Though he'd also become a more serious fellow, the furrows in his brow and downturn of his mouth were deeper than usual.  
  
"Yes, Wullix?" Blixit greeted with a tender smile.  
  
Wullix's lips twitched and his gaze moved over the worktable, strewn with ordered chaos; small heaps of crushed herbs and dried flowers, splatters of colour from bowls of fresh paint, and tools of bone lying wherever they might fall once their use was complete. "Don't give it to him," he then said, meeting Blixit's green eyes.  
  
Blixit sighed, turning away from that stare and looking to the wall that divided his cavern and Danith's. If he strained his ears, he could make out the sounds of Danith and Ord coupling.  
  
"Wullix, please," Blixit began.  
  
Wullix hurried forward, deeper into the shaman's sanctuary and looming taller than Blixit now. "Please Venerable, let's keep him instead."  
  
Blixit put a hand to Wullix's cheek, unable to rest it upon Wullix's head now, a fact that made him ever so proud. "Wullix. It makes me so happy to see that you've become close to Danith and have accepted him. But we can't do that."  
  
Wullix leaned into the touch, just as he would as a kitling, and his ears drooped. "But he's our tribeling. He's Shining Hand."  
  
It took a moment for Blixit to work around the lump in his throat and get out a hurried nod. "I know, I know he is. But this is what he wants. He wants all of this to be a bad dream."  
  
"Was it really bad?"  
  
Blixit considered that a moment. "I think he tells himself that, sometimes, to keep from being too happy. He's human, and they... they have a very hard time being happy with nonhumans."  
  
Wullix shook his head against Blixit's hand. "But I know he's happy here. You... you make him happy."  
  
Blixit drew back the hand and set it to his chest, then shook his head. How much it jumped when Wullix said that, and how far it fell when he had to face the reality of the situation. "No. It's all been a trick. An elaborate plan to use him as a tool for my own gains. Now he can forget, and go back to his own kind and have a happy, normal life. Maybe even have a proper human family, instead of..."  
  
"Instead of us, a goblin family?" Wullix finished.  
  
Blixit had just shut his eyes against the tears when Ord came rushing in; naked and the tip of his cock still visible amidst a sheen of slick. "Venerable! Venerable, it... it's time!"  
  
With all ears in the room perked high, they heard Danith's cry of frustration and pain echo against the stone.  
  
"Get the furs we prepared and some water," Blixit ordered, waving his hands to usher the two to make haste while he practically flew from his cave to the next.  
  
Oh what a sight Danith had become. The human's belly had become a great orb, both taut and smooth, with only the jutting navel to mar its surface and sheen. He hadn't become immobilized by it, but damn near, as its precious burden weighed heavily upon him.  
  
Danith lay on his side, normally a sultry sight, but now he moaned in pain and his belly rippled as the baby goblins jostled and sought to sort out the order of their birth. The wetness soaking between his legs and on the blankets was from his water having broke, with perhaps some slick and goblin cum mixed in.  
  
"How long have you been having contractions?" Blixit asked.  
  
Frowning, Danith groaned. "Contractions?" The frown deepened. "I think since this morning?"  
  
Blixit started and blinked. "What? But you just had Ord in here."  
  
Through the pain Danith managed to look sheepish. "I thought they'd go away if I had something nicer to feel."  
  
Blixit rolled his eyes. "You are maddening!"  
  
Danith grinned. "You... you love me for it."  
  
Blixit's expression softened and saddened, and he gave a faint nod. "Yes, I do."  
  
Wullix then appeared with the blankets and Ord with the first basin of water, and there was no more time for regrets and ruefulness. Together they ushered Danith into a better position and began the arduous process of welcoming Danith's litter into the world.  


* * *

  
With one of the new kitlings in his arms, Blixit approached the mouth of the cave. Birdsong drifted down the tunnel, but so did a faint wind still whispering of winter, and Blixit tucked the furs around the goblin babe a little tighter. Perhaps he should go back and return the little one to his six siblings, but his heart wouldn't allow him to turn.  
  
Framed by the morning light, Danith stood at the cave entrance, staring off into the wide world beyond.  
  
Pausing a moment to take in the now trim silhouette, Blixit found he had to force himself forward to come up alongside the human. A sharp stab came to his heart as he saw Danith's hand turning over the bottle of potion. He looked away, and blamed the tears in his eyes on the glare of sun off the water.  
  
"You really won't stop me from leaving?"  
  
Blixit swallowed round the lump in his throat and stood tall and stiff. "That's right. You're free to go. Your..." his voice broke before he could catch himself, "your usefulness here is done."  
  
"And this will make me forget everything that's happened over the last few months."  
  
Though Danith was holding out the bottle for viewing, Blixit did not let his gaze waver from the innocuous spot it had fixed on. "Up to a year or so, it's not exact, but everything... _goblin_ related, will be... be lost." He sniffled, and tried to make a it a quiet sound. "You have Wullix to thank for giving it to you like that. Normally... normally it would just be... be poured down your throat."  
  
"So instead it's my choice."  
  
Blixit just nodded, no longer trusting his voice. Against him the kitling began to stir and mewl and fuss. Thankful for the distraction he began to coo and try hushing the tiny pink creature, only to have the babe taken from his arms before he could get very far.  
  
Wiping his eyes, Blixit gawked as Danith opened his shirt and tucked the goblin babe against his chest, the mewling instantly turning to sweet purring as it nursed.  
  
"Then it's _my_ choice not to take it." Danith growled, kicking the dropped bottle away. The fragile bauble shattered against a nearby stone.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing? It'll take weeks to make another!"  
  
"I don't want another!" Danith shouted back, then cooed to the goblin baby as it mewled in fright and confusion. Once settled, he turned back to the shocked and bewildered Blixit. "Damnit Blix, I don't want to leave. And you don't want me too either, so stop pushing me out the door already and saying it's my decision."  
  
Blixit sputtered and waved his arms about, flailing. "But... but you're with goblins and you're human!"  
  
"Goblins who care for me and are kind to me," Danith insisted, keeping his voice soft. "That's more than I can say about any humans I'd met in the past few years." A corner of his mouth lifted. "Besides, I thought you wanted good relations between goblins and humans."  
  
"I do! Of course I do!" Blixit clamored. "I just... I tricked you and... and used you."  
  
"Blix, stop," Danith's tone was firm and Blixit shut his mouth with a click. "There are a few things in our past that are going to keep being a thorn in my side, but stop using them as an excuse for _you_ to shove me away."  
  
"I... I don't want to shove you away," Blixit mewled, as pitiful as one of the kitlings. "I... I want you to stay forever."  
  
"Finally you said it!" Danith grinned. "Nine hells, Blix, you've made it this far in keeping me around, feel free to be a little more selfish and go the distance." The goblin babe yawned, finished his little drink. "Now, I still have six other hungry babies to feed before you start overthinking things again." Turning, he began to laugh. "But, now that _I_ think of it, you do know that human males don't produce milk, right?"  
  
Dazed by this fantastic turn, Blixit bounded to Danith's side, cocking his head to the side. "Yes. Generally that's left for the females of your kind."  
  
Danith groped his unmilked pec, "Then don't you _think_ it'd be weird for me to wake up with no memory, but my chest full of milk?"  
  
Blixit jumped. "Oh... oh yes, I... that would be weird for you."  
  
"And do you _think_ I could get pregnant again?"  
  
Blixit's eyes grew wide. "I... oh dear. I think there could be a very good chance of that."  
  
Danith flashed him a grin. "Good. I can't wait."  
  
And Blixit stopped, dead in his tracks, jaw slack and eyes wide. He remained that way for a good little while, before the excited cheers of Ord and Wullix seeing Danith and hearing the good news set him free. A grin so wide it almost hurt came to his face and his heart soared. Shining Hand would survive. Survive, and flourish very nicely.


End file.
